


The Intruder

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Witches of East End (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gifset, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: She finds no one on her porch, nor on her lawn, and she tries to determine whether this is some sort of scheme or a group of adolescents engaging in some sort of daring game of 'ring the Evil Queen’s bell and run’.[Gifset + Ficlet]





	The Intruder

  

  

 

She isn’t expecting anyone. Her home isn’t one visited often, unless some imbecile decides to attempt to take ‘justice’ into their own hands. She has proven herself time and time again; the road to redemption long, grueling and unrelenting. So when the doorbell rings, she’s dangerously cautious as she pulls the door open.

There isn’t anyone immediately in sight as she does this, so she searches left and right. She’s on high alert, wary that this may be yet another attempt to capture her. It’s getting quite tiresome, but she can’t leave town and she can’t incinerate the fools, so she’s stuck here in this beautiful prison she calls home.

She finds no one on her porch, nor on her lawn, and she tries to determine whether this is some sort of scheme or a group of adolescents engaging in some sort of daring game of 'ring the Evil Queen’s bell and run’. And that’s when she hears it, the distinctive tapping sound coming from behind her.

She halts her search, staying perfectly still, eyes still glued to the outside world as she listens for any hint of what she’ll face when she turns around. She hears a quiet mewl of distress, followed by a thumping sound. Whomever - or whatever - stands behind her is not the most clandestine of intruders, it seems.

It’s when she hears the unmistakable sound of what she assumes to be one of her Waterford vases clashing with the ground that she decides to make her move. She turns, ever so slowly, prepared to conjure a fireball to punish the halfwit.

Surprisingly, it isn’t an armored vagrant or masked idiot playing ninja that she finds when the intruder reaches her line of sight. Instead she comes face to face with a lanky, brown-haired, blue-eyed woman clad only in her birthday suit. The woman holds onto her breasts in a failing attempt to cover them from view as a sheepish expression overtakes her features.

The queen looks away momentarily, unable to stifle her amusement at the other woman’s predicament. She closes her eyes ever so briefly, but as she opens them she can’t help but sneak another glance at the nude woman before her.

This time, she doesn’t look away. Her pupils dilate as they take in the other brunette’s form, causing the other woman’s lips to contort into a mischievous grin.

The naked woman then let’s out a soft “hey.” It’s incredibly adorable and undeniably seductive.

The queen husks out a low “hello, dear.”

They then proceed to stare at one another as silence befalls them, each woman’s eyes greedily taking in the other’s figure. When the interaction begins to turn dangerous, the queen averts her eyes momentarily and clears her throat before looking the woman in the eyes.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Beauchamp?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old gifset/ficlet I've had on tumblr for quite some time. Just wanted to post it on here in case Tumblr's new rules results in it being removed. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. I've always loved the idea of these two!


End file.
